Skin
by Suk-fong
Summary: Why would you give a part of the most vital organ? Without it working completely you’d be dead. AU


It's very easy for him not to notice her. She is small and not beautiful like the girl he can't forget.

She doesn't wait for him, or stay up for him like the romance novels her sister read furiously. She does not love him. She does not have a piece of her heart to give him.

Giving a piece of her heart, like her sister says she has done so with the male of the Fourth Division-the seventh seat she thinks-is stupid. Why would you give a part of the most vital organ? Without it working completely you'd be dead.

Ironically, they are dead. Have been dead. Never lived in the real world.

She, her sister and her brother are the spawns of the famed late great Captain of the Tenth, and his Vice-captain. She wasn't seated or even out of the Academy before Goat Chin and Mom got themselves killed in the real world. So she doesn't know exactly how powerful and awesome her father, or how amazing her mother was. She'll only know them as her stupid Dad and dotting Mom.

But as stupid as her Dad was, she will not accept the Ice Pick who mourns over the girl lost by him and her brother's predecessor, take that division.

She hasn't told him she won't accept him as her Captain. He doesn't notice her enough. He works himself to death, and then stares out at the peach tree he planted.

She does her job very well. Well enough to be recommended for the slot as Captain of the Seventh. However, the Ice Pick has not made an official recommendation though ever other captain has.

When she gossips with her sister, and the Strawberry blonde with sake and tea, they all decide he has given his whole heart to a girl who even if she did return the organs, can't.

She tells them that she won't give her heart away. Her sister points out her heart is unusually small as it is, and only holds six people. Nothing else can be said because she only loves her sister, her brother, her stupid father, her awesome mother, the Strawberry blonde, and her brother's wife.

A half ass plan of getting the Ice Pick's attention enough to recommend her for captaincy is formed after the fifth sake jug and tea pot. She almost goes through with it, until she thinks it through without the hangover. She sticks to doing a good job and glaring at him for not noticing his Vice-captain who could and would the second he gets the pathetic sorry guilty look off his face will Bankai his ass.

She would do it now, but he has to finish mourning first.

The captaincy is filled quickly without her.

Its decades, centuries later when he notices her to the point he knows her name. He still has the pathetically sorry and guilty look in his eyes, but he doesn't stare at the peach tree for hours. She takes it as an improvement.

He tells her about the beautiful girl he gave his heart to. She listens for the first hour they do paperwork. But then tunes out. She wants to say it's stupid to give your heart to someone, as you'll die. And her opinion is he is dead, slowly if ever becoming revived. As much as the dead can be.

When she meets her sister, now a Vice-captain and the Strawberry blonde already on her tenth glass of sake. Later she complains about how he notices her now, and only talks about the girl. The strawberry blonde slurs words together to say she sounds jealous. The sake she drinks in haste to forget that strings her throat.

He talks about the girl less and less, and they have conversations she can give input to. He still has that look in his eye, so she can't bring herself to Bankai his ass. She does the next best thing; she invites him out to drink. Her intentions are not pure, she is going to drink him under the table, and he will have the hangover to end all hangovers. However he drinks her under the table, and then scowls the next morning her as she lies on his couch moaning about the evilness of sake.

They go out drinking a lot more. It almost always ends with her having the worst hangover.

She gets hurt. Not bad enough to warrant a stay in the Fourth Division, but none the less she wakes up there, with several broken bones whiplash and critical blood loss. Instead of her sister, or he brother waiting for her she sees the Ice Pick fast asleep with mountains of paperwork, twice her height packing the room.

Its several decades later when he takes her to the peach tree that she thinks. He has noticed her, as his Vice-captain. He knows her name, and many other miscellaneous facts about her that she tells him when drunk. And when he tells her about the girl he gave his heart to, she listens. He doesn't sound like a love sick fool anymore, not accepting what everyone else already has. He sounds like a man who loved a girl and let her go. There is no wistfulness in his voice, nor regrets.

He tells her about the captaincy vacancy in the Eighth Division, and how he has recommended her for the position. All the captains have supported this decision. She looks at him, and there is no pathetic sorry guilty look in his eyes anymore. The idea to Bankai his ass floats around her head. But she doesn't know when he stopped having it.

A decade passes, and she is captain of the Eighth Division. She still meets her sister and the Strawberry blonde for tea and sake. And the Ice Pick comes and drinks her under the table weekly, and she finds herself on his coach moaning about the evilness of sake the next day.

She doesn't think of it as anything. But the time spent with the Ice Pick have become her favourite part of the day. They Bankai battle monthly and so far the score is seventy him and seventy-one her.

It's after sparring that he tells her, he can't give her his heart because he gave it away once and when she died, he barely survived. He can't do it again, because he knows that this is deeper and twisted and more. And if she leaves he won't survive.

It's quiet and both of them look at each other.

She says he can have her skin. He nods and says she can have his skin.

And they walk away.

A/N This is what you get when a bored Suki is stuck in Anthro. This is what my mind spits out. Also…I don't know if anyone gets it but Skin is the biggest organ in the human body….and it's regenerative…so if one of them die…they won't be comatose…do you guys get it?...no? Okay…well that's the base of it….


End file.
